Ngeunteung
by ambudaff
Summary: Terjemahan 'Cerminan' ke dalam bahasa Sunda. Dalam rangka memperingati Hari Bahasa Ibu Internasional


**NGEUNTEUNG**

_Gaara jeung Kazekage Kaopat bogana akang Masashi Kishimoto_

_Nyobaan nulis make basa Sunda, dina miéling Poé Basa Indung Sadunya_

-o0o-

Perang Badag nepi anjog ogé kana pamustunganana. Sanggeus hoghag, kami sapuk nyieun pasukan gabungan.

Kiwari teu aya deui pasukan Suna, pasukan Konoha, pasukan mana wae oge. Anu aya nyaéta pasukan _Shinobi_, kalayan 'S' badag. Sajaba mingpin Divisi 4 Hontalan Jarak Laér, kuring ogé mingpin sakabéh pasukan.

Di dieu kuring aya ayeuna. Miheulaan pasukan, kuring hayang nyaho, saha maranéhanana sabenerna, sabaraha badag kakuatan maranéhanana.

_Daisan no Me_

Muka tapak leungeun kuring, dikeupeulkeun, waktu dibuka, kaluar Panon Katilu. Lalaunan tapi pasti, Panon Katilu terus mastikeun di mana ayana lawan—

Jigana manggihan maranéhanana. Enya, kuring bisa nempo maranéhanana. _Sandaime Raikage. Nidaime Mizukage. Nidaime Tsuchikage_—

-o0o-

"—jeung kuring ngarasakeun hiji jalma kalayan _chakra_ anu sarua jeung jelema anu anyar ieu—"

"—manéh teh—"

"Kuring _Yondaime Kazekage_—" cekeng teh. Maranéhna neruskeun paguneman ngeunaan _Edo Tensei_. Écés, kami sadar, naon anu keur dipigawé jelema anu masih hirup kana diri kami anu geus aya di alam séjén, di dimensi séjén, anu geus mangrupa arwah.

Katilu _Kage_ éta masih hoghag ngeunaan kahayang maranéhanana pikeun silih maéhan. Ngeunaan yén ayeuna maranéhanana henteu bisa migawé sakahayang maranéhanana deui. Yén aya anu nyetir awak maranéhanan, teu bisa nuturkeun pikiran maranéhanana.

Tapi kuring nempo hiji hal kakalayangan. Leutik, ngawangun bunderan, teu kasampak mimiti na mah.

Kajaba lamun manéh apal, lamun mikawanoh naon éta.

-o0o-

—jeung _Tousan_—

Éta _Tousan_. Bener-bener _Tousan_.

Saméméh kuring kasima, kuring kainget pikeun mere tanda ka pasukan kuring. Bari teu tangtu rasa jeung pikiran.

Éta _Tousan_.

Sarta kami baris perang.

Enya, kuring weruh éta lain _Tousan_ saéstuna. Jasadnya tangtu jasad batur. Anu digeroan jeung _Edo Tensei_ nyaéta arwah, arwah anu saterusna ngawarnaan jasad-teuing-éta-saha anu jadi jiga sawaktu hirupna. Sagalana anu dipiboga di ahir hirupna, pikiran, rarasaan, jutsu andalan.

Jadi éta téh jasad-teuing-éta-saha dieusi pikiran _Tousan_, jeung rarasaan _Tousan_, kalayan _jutsu_ pamungkas _Tousan_. Anu geus numpukkeun kasangsaraan jeung kasangsaraan dina diri kuring? Anu nyieun kuring jadi jiga monster anu dipikasieun ku saeusi désa? Anu nyieun kuring maéhan kalayan gampang, sagampang malikkeun tapak leungeun? Anu nyieun kuring lahir tanpa mikawanoh _Kaasan_? Anu nyieun kuring jadi cua kana poé kalahiran, lain ngarayakeunana kawas sawajarna barudak séjén?

Éta _Tousan_.

Sarta kami baris silih papuket—

-o0o-

Éta Panon Katilu. _Daisan no Me_. Teu bisa salah deui, teu hamham deui.

Gaara—

Geus sagedé naon manéhna ayeuna?

Kuring sadar sasadar-sadarnya, yén Gaara meureun anak bungsu, tapi manéhna malahan teu perlu ditangtayungan kawas anak bungsu umumna. Manéhna malahan dipikasieun jelema—

Ari ayeuna, masih kitu dipikasieun?

Aya rasa . Kuring bapa anu teu bisa méré kasenangan ka anakna sorangan, komo saprak maranéhanana lahir. Kuring kalahka méré kasangsaraan jeung kasangsaraan—

Sarta ayeuna, dina kuring boga niat alus, dina kuring teu hayang nambahan kasangsaraan dina maranéhanana, kuring teu bisa.

_Edo Tensei_, baris nyieun kuring nurutan kahayang saha wae jelema la'nat anu ngagero kami—

-o0o-

Kami baris silih tarung.

Kuring kudu bisa ngéléhkeun makhluk-makhluk sarupa _Kage_ ieu, salahsahijina nyaéta _Tousan_. Kuring baris bisa males dendam—

—enya kitu éta teh dendam kuring? Enya kitu éta dendam saurang _Kazekage_ ka _Kazekage_ anu miheulaan? Sakuduna _Kazekage_ nu tiheula nurunkeun kawijakan, komo nurunkeun élmuna ka _Kazekage_ saterusna—

Tapi enya kitu éta dendam kuring? Lamun kuring aya dina posisi _Tousan_, naha kuring baris nyokot tindakan anu sarua? Kalayan tanggungjawab nangtayungan rébuan jiwa nu nyicingan désa, jigana tindakan Tousan ngorbankeun anak sorangan, leuwih alus batan ngorbankeun batur...

Leungeun kuring langsung ngeupeul..

Lamun manéh boga tanggungjawab sakitu badag, sarta manéh teu boga pilihan séjén, komo lamun éta hartina ngorbankeun jelema anu pangdeukeutna jeung anjeun—jiwa pamajikan anjeun sarta kahirupan normal anak anjeun sorangan—bakal éta nu baris kapilih?

Kuring teu bisa némbalan.

Leungeun kuring ngeupeul leuwih pageuh.

-o0o-

Kuring ngan ngaharepkeun, yén manéh baris bisa nungkulan kami, anaking. Kuring ngan ngarep manéh bisa mulangkeun kami ka tempat kami anu samistina. Kuduna kuring teu kaci ngaharepkeun terus, nungtut terus ti anjeun, tapi lamun kaci, ieu tungtutan kuring dina anjeun, anaking.

Éléhkeun kami. Balikkeun kami ka tempat anu sakuduna. Ulah ngajadikeun wujud kami anu ayeuna ieu ngarusak kahirupan maranéh, rahayat maranéh, masarakat maranéh.

Kuring ngaku, kuring ngarep loba teuing. Tapi, kuring nyangka manéh geus aya dina kalungguhan penting, kawasna mah kalungguhan badag, _Kazekage_! Lamun henteu, maenya meureun kami para _Kage_ maké dihudangkeun, dipaké pikeun ngalawan maranéh!

Kuring teu kaci ngandeg ngaharepkeun—

-o0o-

Kuring weruh, maranéhanana lain para _Kage_ anu sabenerna. Para _Kage_ éta geus paraeh. Maranéhanana ngan rek dipake _jutsu_ jeung _chakra_na. Kuring teu kaci nurutan kecap haté, kuring nyaho kuring kudu maehan makhluk-makhluk ieu, tapi lain kalayan dendam ka _Tousan_—

Kuring ngan hayang papanggih sacara normal jeung _Tousan_. Nyarita kalayan wajar. Ngajalanan poé kalayan dawam, kawas bapa sarta anak—

-o0o-

Kuring ngan hayang papanggih kalayan anjeun, anaking, sacara normal. Teu aya Ichibi. Nyarita kalayan wajar. Ngajalanan poé kalayan dawam, jiga bapa sarta anak—

-o0o-

Kuring sono ka anjeun, _Tousan_!

-o0o-

Kuring sono ka anjeun, anaking!

**TAMAT**


End file.
